


Something New

by FuzzyCry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, Rare Shipping, Seriously tho betas and co'authors are opened, but their adorable, like really rare, max needs some luv, no beta we die like man, philip and evan are true love smh, slow buildup?, so does bubba, so many random tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyCry/pseuds/FuzzyCry
Summary: The Hillybilly perked up, he had been sitting in the cornfield when he heard a rustling them off elsewhere he had not been called to a trial yet so another killer must have been visiting the farm.As he was thinking another man fell out of the corn into his little clearing face first he seemed to be wearing a mask made of.. Human flesh? That was odd but not the oddest thing the realm had yet to offer.





	Something New

The Hillybilly perked up, he had been sitting in the cornfield when he heard a rustling them off elsewhere he had not been called to a trial yet so another killer must have been visiting the farm.

As he was thinking another man fell out of the corn into his little clearing face first he seemed to be wearing a mask made of.. Human flesh? That was odd but not the oddest thing the realm had yet to offer.

He had never seen this person before so he guessed they were a new killer he got up from his spot to put a hand for the other so he could pull them up.

He pulled the man to his feet who peered at him but did not flinch away at his own deformity he just seem to be taking in detail Max decided he should break the silence “Hi there, im Max what's your name?” He tilted his head as best as he could considering the other half was fused from his jaw to his shoulder.

The other man replied simply “Bubba!” Max thought about the name for a second it was most likely a nickname but it seemed like a nice one though.

He liked Bubba maybe he could show his new friend to Evan and Philip later but right now he wanted to get to know the new killer.

He pulled Bubba’s arm in a gesture for him to follow, so there he was leading Bubba into the farm house and sitting him against a wall before sitting in front of him.

It was then did Max notice the chainsaw in Bubba’s hand “I got a chainsaw too.” He smiled to which Bubba smiled back.

“Let me get it.” Max stood up going to search for his chainsaw which he randomly left in the two floor.

He picked up the mullet in his other hand before handing the chainsaw to Bubba who exchanged his to Max.

Max examined the chainsaw running a finger along a blade to test the sharpness which immediately drew blood when he pressed down must of been replaced not to long ago considering how sharp it was.

They handed each others chainsaws back “What you wanna do?” He asked Bubba who tilted his head in a i dunno manner.

“We could visit Evan and philip! The entity's redrawing trials for the day.” To which Bubba eyes clouded with confusion but he nodded anyways.  
Max grabbed Bubba’s hand again pulling him up as well as leaving their weapons in the corner as he took off practically dragging Bubba behind him as he raced to the fog surrounding the edge of his farm.

He went through the fog as he death gripped Bubba’s hand.

They soon popped out at Autohaven “Come on follow me Bubba!” He turned to his new friend while speaking before dragging him along to search for Evan and Philip.

He really only had to find one of them because out of trials they hardly separated from each other Max know personally having stayed in Autohaven with Philip for a short time before he got the farm.

After searching for a while he sighed releasing Bubba hand he raised his hands to his mouth and shouted “EVAN WHERE ARE YOU!” When he screamed he really screamed Bubba cringed away at the loud noise.

There was a muffled groan not too far off Max moved to go towards it Bubba following behind.

Soon they arrived to the joyful sight of Philip face down in Evans lap who grumbled “It's a miracle he's still asleep after your fucking rooster call.” Evan rolled his eyes which then locked onto Bubba.

“Whos that?” Evan questioned Max “He's my new friend!” He replied happily but quieted down at a grunt from Philip.

“Good for you.” Max could hear the tiredness in Evans voice “Why don't you join Philip?” Evan snorted “Not tired.”

“You were never a good liar Evan.” Max rolled his eyes at him only a complete idiot could believe that half-assed lie.

“Watch your mouth kid.” Max could tell Evan was just playing with him and really didn't care, that was Evan for him.

“What's his name?” He turned to Bubba “He says his names Bubba.” He replied calmly.

“Whatever suits him.” Evan sighed as he gently moved Philips shoulders to wake him up  
“Hey, wake up Philip Max actually made a friend.” He sarcastically snorted at the skinny male.

Philip peered up at Bubba and Max making a little happy noise normally Philip would be much more excited but he was tired and half awake.

Evan sighed “Maybe come back later when Philip stops being a lazy fuck.” He said it half-hearted he would never directly insult Philip Max seriously believed those two were soulmates.

“Let's go back to the farm Bubba.” Bubba nodded he was probably tired autohaven was hot and smelled like gas and oil.

This time he only grabbed Bubba’s hand when they went through the thick fog on the way to the farm.

Max yawned as he pulled a mattress out of a random place and patted it down before collapsing onto it before gesturing for Bubba to flop down beside him maybe next time they could dress properly for bed but both didn't care for that time being.

He sighed as Bubba’s hand snaked around his chest and pulled him right up against the others chest it was oddly comforting he’d seen Philip and Evan do this kind of thing before.

He closed his eyes as he accepted that there was no possible way to get out of Bubba’s grip and when he fell asleep it would be impossible.

Bubba may appear chubby but he was pretty strong he could feel the muscles pressing up against his back and chest and it was also comforting for some reason.

He sighed as he let sleep wisp him away into a deep sleep state with Bubba right behind him.

Tomorrow would be a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> God im so tired  
> ill post another probably at the same time.


End file.
